Something mystical in Green and Red
by Zgirl001
Summary: Because when the universe plays cupid, even the God of mischief falls for the woman with a scarlet lick. But Loki being Loki, has his own reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings,**

 **My first trial in Avengers fanfic, hopefully not the last.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 1**

It wasn't every day that made him take actual efforts to waltz down the gold drenched corridors to have a casual conversation with the gate keeper of the Asgard. Though the big guy had never mentioned a certain past of being confined in frost, his light amber eyes had stated all the hate that could be mustered upon towards the second Odinson. Loki rolled his eyes when Heimdall gave one of his usual stares. It wasn't as if he was _still_ going through the _phase_ where he whined about not getting the throne. It was all in the past.

Loki had matured in these many years. He _does_ live up to his reputation as 'God of mischief' (mind you), but that doesn't necessarily involve the urge to make everyone kneel before him. He has given up such petty desires when his mother had come back to life. Odin had apparently stored some extract from the fruit of immortality (sneaky bastard) and had pushed it down the throat of the Mother Queen and a minute later the pulp had pumped her heart. Loki had never left her side from then.

Thor had come back with a heavy heart to accept his rightful throne as the King, but his reign wouldn't start until the Allfather steps down and this little arrangement had made the God of thunder to travel back and forth between the realms. Loki had laughed, tattered at his brother's childish eagerness whenever he was about to visit the love of his life, Jane Foster. He would never understand _that_ insanity and he was determined not to get lured in to such subjugation. (Like anyone could just warm up his frozen heart)

But that doesn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't sneak a glance or two at times to witness the happenings in the Midgard. He had paid occasional visits out of _pure boredom_ to have a drink of finest wine with the man of Iron and to get in the nerves of the Captain, who sill did not trust him. It was even more hilarious to mess with the red haired woman who had long back accepted that she was out of danger whenever he crawls behind her to whisper a "boo", but it still scares the shit out of her and it cracks him up with a merriment and he drowns in to the pit of la-la-la moment. It was his only entertainment and it amazed him that they often looked forward to his sudden mystical appearance. (the hawkeye _still_ calls it a cheap trick).

On one such look out on the blue planet, Loki had witnessed that his brother was at a war with a being that was born out of his sceptre, which had once graced his hands when he was on a mad rampage of world domination. His eyes had gone wide; his nostrils had flared with steam of red anger, because honestly, no one had the right to mess with the avengers when he was all alive and breathing (they were _his)_. He was about to conjure his powers to land on the planet that had been his entertainment for years, to cease the chaos that was going on, flying city and all that, but the Allfather had stopped him with firmness.

"Midgard comes under the protection of your brother. Stepping in to his fight will be an insult to his power and honour. If he needs help, a hand, a fellow warrior, he will let you know" Odin had said and so Loki had with his years of practiced patience waited for a call of desperation from his brother. Loki had to roll his eyes at the dramatics but he _almost_ gave a smile when it all turned out to be good. Another victory for the 'Earth's mightiest heroes', he smirked, amused thoroughly with the turnout of events. (He had whooped with joy when the green hulk had refused to return back, though the red haired woman's worry went over his head, all in all it was a happy ending.)

Thor had retuned back to have his victory feast and had strange conversations with the ancient oracles. One such discussions had lead Thor to travel to one of the realms that had a sorcery, a hidden knowledge that would give the answers to other infinity stones. So, he had left with blessings of their father and Loki had helped the widely revered King to maintain peace in Asgard.

Months later, with Thor still wandering in the said realm looking for answers, boredom had craved its way to Loki and had hit him with full force of a whip. He had yawned, strolled through the palace and after earning a glare from the Allfather for the mischief he had planned out for the evening (He had thought Lady Sif would play her part in turning all the treasury into gummy bears, but it turned out that she was a traitor to his plan), Loki _finally_ decided that it was a good time to spy on the blue planet that strangely resembled the blush of a sapphire.

It came as a shock to see what had unfolded on the Midgard. Allies had been turned against each other, in to enemies which had ensured a huge drift, new enhanced humans that involved a little boy spewing a bug web!? and all that. That is what had made him to swallow his pride and meet the glare of the gate keeper in his all golden glory. Loki wasn't sure whether his mind was playing tricks or whatever he had seen had really happened. There was only one another godly man that could confirm to the situation and so here he was (thanking Odin that looks could indeed not start a flame) and tried not to fidget like a squirmy human in front of Heimdall's accusing stare.

And it certainly did not help that the gate keeper stood almost two solid inches taller than him, it added a huge amount of intensity to the killing glare, almost like a pierce of a rusted knife in the gut. Loki had tried not to let the fact that he was once called a 'puny god' by a certain 'giant green thing' to depreciate his self confidence, but there were times like this where he cursed his heritage because Asgardians are by all means tall and brutal. He always stood apart.

"Greetings Heimdall" He started with a smile and wished that the guardian would just 'chill' like the man of Iron would put in.

"Loki, state your business" Heimdall's booming voice echoed through the rich halls of gold lick. Loki prided himself for not taking a flinching step back although he wished he had his huge bull crown on his head. That would have been a bonus, an addition to give a beautiful intimidation and a great boost to his pride. His regal cape sewed with threads of richest green fluttered around and a swift twist of his arms tangled the royal cape. A pointed foot on top of the step and a smirk in his face as a brilliant facade gave him a sense of bravado, a much needed dramatic to define that he was indeed a God.

"There was a terrible fight among the avengers in the Earth. Is that true?" Loki asked, his tone drove home that he was here for a reason, a valid reason and definitely not for just fooling around like every other time. He had his moments where he could act all grown up and just.

"True, it is a pity to see them all fall apart" The guardian stated, his eyes were half lidded and the wisdom that always glows from his iris were dulled by a notch. His voice lacked the booming effect that usually thunders down and it almost sounded like he was in a great amount of pain. Loki could see the traces of truth behind his words and it almost made him gag. The humans were peculiar creatures; they find a way to grow on other species, Gods included.

Loki gave a nod and gathered his powers to reach out to his fellow _mates_. The God of mischief vaporised in to thin air, but not before seeing a ghost of smile edging on the lips of the gate keeper. He would regret having his guard down, but there was a bigger picture and Loki had to make sure that the Avengers stay together to have his own fun.

~.~.~.~

"Man tears" Tony had defined the dried moist rippling in the edge of his lashes.

The Sun was almost bidding away its time in this side of the Earth, the sky was kissed with hues of pink and orange. Tony had just got a parcel, a letter from Captain Rogers and was in the middle of cursing colourfully, something in the lines of 'Steve the righteous ass always has a way with his stupid words' and then had blinked the threatening saline drops away.

Loki had made a dramatic appearance with a whoosh and a smirk.

He swore even more, a series of yelling profanities shoved its way and a minute later, the inventor had explained that he was not exactly crying.

"Call them" Loki said.

"I don't want to" The owner of the Stark Industries pouted. It looked pitiful, and not in a good way.

Loki gave a defeating sigh. They were all whiney children at times and it really did get on his nerves. But he endured, because they were the epitome of his life's jest. (Loki was almost in the process of making Tony and Rhodes as the official court jesters of Asgard, he had made them to accept the terms and conditions when they were drunk one fine blessed evening).

With a wave of half hearted adieu, Loki materialised in to the quarters of Rogers. He half expected to scare the hell out of the black widow, but never in his centuries of existence he thought he would walk in to a room of a beautiful woman who was changing her dark crimson attire.

She shrieked and he flinched when his skin pricked like an electric whiz from the curls of scarlet aura stringed to her digits.

 _TBC..._

~.~.~.~.~

A/N: In case you didn't get, Loki walked in while Wanda was changing.

Leave a review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It shouldn't have caused any tingle in his cells, but it sure did. It shouldn't have robbed him out of the air that ensured his existence, but his lungs gave out with an embarrassing audible huff. He coughed once, twice and flinched again when she gave out a yell, a distinct muffled command for him to get the hell out of the room that he had materialised in.

He tried, he really did exert his mind to coordinate his overly baffled senses, it was of no use. She was covered decently, but the mortal had apparently thought that the barest of cloth wouldn't suffice. A second later he willed himself to walk out, away from the dark haired lady who had indeed managed to get him off guard. His skin remained pristine, her red vapours hadn't marked him, yet, he still felt the presence of it licking the pelt of his arms.

He had to give due kudos to her, for her _efforts_ to harm him, as if a mere mortal with enhanced powers from his _own_ sceptre could really cause any kind of physical tinker to him. But he was amazed, which was a rarity in its own and so he leaned against the now shut door with a lopsided grin in his face, waiting for her to waltz out. He had to have a formal introduction, maybe even give her a little bow as applaud to her brave heart.

"You are a very complex..being" The man painted in red came in to his line of vision. His forehead along with various lines bore the symbol of his existence as an insignia, a stone that shimmered in a bright touch of gold. The raw power of it was almost lulling the God, a lure to step closer and grab the spirits of the infinity stone. It glowed, agonizingly mocking at his failure. He gave out a breath, burying his deep dark desires somewhere in the pit of his stomach and pledged to never drown in the crater of such _petty_ temptations.

"Ah, the mind stone. Is that what you are? Just a bearer of the stone?" Loki asked. His silver tongue was never used in these many days and it deserved a release. 'Now' seemed like a better time, simply because, he was in a very good mood and he saw no cause to cease the play of his words.

"Aren't we all a bearer of something? Like you are the bearer of your soul, I'm the bearer of the stone"

Loki had to roll his eyes at that. Did they really believe that he still had a soul? His lips twitched, Volstagg would have laughed out loud at the irrational assumption and _then_ would have probably resumed eating like a pig that he really is.

"What are you called as?" The God of mischief asked, intrigued by the being that strangely didn't have any ears framing his face. Loki leaned away from the door to get a better look at mystery that was standing before him without any flinch or a hesitation.

"I am Vision" His eyes gleamed with a subtle pride and the thirst, the yearning for knowledge was well reflected. It seemed odd, Loki had seen the blurred views of battle his brother had fought and it didn't sit well that the red drenched android in front of him was in fact worthy enough to lift Thor's hammer.

A hurt to his pride, he wasn't even able to move an inch when he had tried lifting it all those years back.

' _Stupid metal weapon with a stupid test of worthiness'_ Loki accused.

"Vision? Of whose may I ask?"

"Mine." The stone imprinted android informed with firmness. It seemed as if Vision was trying to assess him, of his intentions to arrive at their abode unannounced. He seemed protective, maybe protective of the woman who had shrieked few minutes ago. Loki was still at the end of the calculative gaze and his pleasant time was almost drying up. _That_ didn't feel good.

"You think you have no soul?" The door had opened without any creaks and the woman had stepped out with a grace that had once again managed to amaze the God clad in green. A second rolled by and his head gear built itself around his mind, like a shield. His thoughts were his own and he hated giving out the mayhem that tends to go around like a plague in his mind.

"You are unauthorised to look in to my mind, mortal" He said, there was a slight edge in his tone and his emerald eyes narrowed. His crown was more than just a fancy accessory; it was a real shield with horns and all, which wrapped and protected his mind waves from intangible forces.

"Just like you were unauthorised to enter my room when I was changing" She snapped. Sprouts of red anger lingered in the tips of her fingers, curls of beautiful crimson waiting to be unleashed, and it made him grin, impressed with her guts to stand tall against a God, against him. Didn't anyone tell her that it was a _very_ bad idea to get in the wrong side of him?

"Wanda, calm down." There was the voice he had come looking for in the first place. It seemed rather odd to see the Captain dressed in casual attire, but the change had made him to look blended with the people around him, as if he could really not stand out in a crowd.

"Captain, It seems like you had a brawl with the man of Iron, and here I thought that you were the most level headed out of two" Loki smirked. It usually sent him to the core of blissful content just to see the tension, the dance of fury in the jaws of Rogers. It was a letdown to see him all riled with guilt, drenched in drips of remorse and not with anger.

"We had some difference of opinion. That's all" Steve pointed out and his eyes refused to meet the penetrating gaze of the God. It killed the too goody-goody captain to have chosen sides, but what had hurt him more were the broken words of Tony. 'So was I _'_ the three words had been a fuel to his already burning inferno. It crushed his serum infused heart and it made him feel all lost in this dark labyrinth.

It felt cold.

"Sometimes it's really annoying to see the drama that you mortals _brilliantly_ stage" Loki rolled his eyes, again. He completely hated the fact that here he was, babysitting the bunch of self called super heroes who whined and pouted.

"It wasn't completely my fault" The Captain mumbled and it looked even more pitiful than Tony's pout.

"Ha! I knew I smelled a cheap trick" The archer came in with an annoying smirk pasted in his face. It brought a small ribbon of lightness to the tensed ether that had encased upon them.

"And I was under an assumption that you retired." Loki stated. It seemed like a reunion, only in a way he never imagined it to be. The happenings were all ill lit and it killed him to see that he was not having his usual fun.

"I was"

"Hn." Loki arched his brow in a silent question. The Hawkeye however continued to chew on his gum and refused to answer or get involved in the on-going questioning session.

"Why did Wanda scream?" The ex-retired-S.H.I.E.L.D agent asked with a glint of delight and drips of _mocking_ spilling in his eyes.

"Uh-"His silver tongue had gone all heavy, he was truly speechless and her name seemed so foreign to him, like a temptingly decadent allure that was dancing in front of him in its glory.

' _Wanda'_

"Who is he?" The woman whose name was caressing Loki's tongue, asked. It kind of edged him that the mortal was without the knowledge of his existence. He almost felt insulted.

"His name is Loki. He is from the realm of eternal, Asgard and the brother of Thor. He had visited this realm twice with malicious thoughts. He is formally known as God of mischief and is said to have a wife by the name of Sigyn. He is also rumoured to have given birth to an eight legged horse" The strange being who had proclaimed himself as a bearer of the stone answered.

"Okay, the last two definitely didn't happen. It's a rumour, a false source of Fandrall and Lady Sif who have some hatred issues against me." Loki grimaced and heard a chuckle form Wanda. It sounded too mellifluous, like a tiny chirm of the richest bells in the shrines and it almost made him soar away to blend with the air itself. She looked beyond beautiful, a definite cast out in the world of ordinary. Her eyes were lit with a kiss of tawny shade, so painfully hypnotizing. Her long curved lashes almost smudged her cheeks. His palm was already fisted, trying so hard not to reach out and trace those small dried craters in her lips that resembled streaks of richest ornate.

' _Oh, dear Odin! I'm smitten! Aren't I?'_ Shame washed over him like a retreating tide, to have almost succumbed to such lowly desires. He was a God and even though Thor had been a complete idiot to fall head over heels for a tiny mortal woman, he was in no way to be reduced to that. Besides, he would never disgrace his legacy, his royal blood line. He was sure that Heimadall would be snickering by now, having a good show at his pitiful attempt to defend his status.

Her brows narrowed with a dip in the centre. Maybe she was trying to look in to his mind again. He could feel the soft brushes of her tendrils against the walls of his brain, it was teasing him, tickling him to give in and he was amazed yet again by the sheer power she embraced, to almost push his head gear out of the way. It pulled him and it took everything he had to not _fall_.

Yup, he was definitely smitten.

~.~.~

A/N : Thanks for the response :)

Do leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Her dreams were never sweet. She had long ago given up hope in having a peaceful sleep, but it wasn't as benevolent and merciful as she expected it to be. When the world swims in the night's lap with a kiss of tranquillity strolling in their dreams, Wanda walks around the corridors that were lit with frozen lights. The shade of the light glow strangely reminded her of her brother's silver hair. It was a secret that had made her stay intact, to preserve her sanity. She took it with a brave heart, all those sleepless nights, it was a curse for playing with people's nightmare, to manipulate with the ribbons of red vapours.

She knew of regret and guilt. She knew of mourn and pain. She knew the depth of being let down and chained.

And there was a similar small peak, a hidden memory among many, a memory that held much significance than the rest. Her eyes had gone large when her crimson tendrils brushed past the fragile memories of his.

He had felt her brush, her length, that tried walking in his brain and had blocked her with a wall that ceased her look in. But the small peak was enough to understand his complexity, the words of Vision about him being a man of complex had reached her ears. Yet, he was here, smiling and _chilling_ among the ones that he had once tried to rule.

"And, I thought you were the one who served him" Loki said, his gaze streamlined to the one carrying the mind stone.

"I did and did not. I am me, I am not JARVIS. Though, I could see from his previous files, his memories do tell that you visited Tony many times during past years."

"Hn, and what are you doing here when he is there sulking in the corners of a worn out room?" The God asked, his back impossibly straight and tall. He could see the slight wave of remorse hitting squarely on the Captain's face. A flinch, a look of hurt swam in the blueness and Steve shifted his gaze to the floor.

"He wishes not to see us" The red skinned informed and Loki sighed.

"You blame us for the happenings?" Wanda asked, a tint of accuse was too evident in her tone. His eyes, his green bleeding god forbid beautiful eyes narrowed towards her and she shuddered.

"Stop getting in to my head, woman. You wouldn't like it if I tried to look in to yours" He said, his voice deep and smooth like a drip of velvet.

"It's Wanda" She said. Her teeth gritting, all the empathy that she had was duly thinned out.

"Like I care" The God of all lies, lied. Her name hadn't stopped rolling in his tongue from the moment his ears have heard it, the desires that he had thought were buried too deep within the fleshes were surging and it was becoming very difficult to maintain a cool bravado that wouldn't betray him or his thoughts.

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"And I don't blame anyone for the misfit that you Migardians have so successfully managed to have. No, that's not the only thing I am here for. It was just too pitiful to see the Earth's mightiest force to be apart, and it is no secret. Divided, you fall. The Earth is vulnerable now and Thor is off to somewhere digging scrolls"

"Aw, Cheaptrick, are you concerned for us? You like us, don't you?" Clint asked, his lips framing a mocking smirk, the one that Loki so badly wanted to wipe off with a straight punch.

"No, arrowman. I do not wish to exert myself in a war to defend the planet that my brother had trusted me to protect in his absence. Do not mistake my fulfilment of my duties as a sign of affection to you or your fellow mates" The lie came out smoothly, the bluff was so brilliantly camouflaged in to a dripping truth with no trace of any deviation.

"Loki, did you talk to Tony?" Steve asked. His eyes still carried the burden of guilt and it almost stringed the God of Mischief to witness such a weight.

"I did. He still mourns for his sire." Loki answered. Steve sighed and the God among the mortals knew that he had to do something before the rift becomes deep.

"I will be back in a moment" Loki said and vanished in a thin air before they could all blink.

"Should we inform Natasha?" Clint asked, his eyes still waiting for Loki to reappear. He no longer harboured any hard feelings towards the man who had once controlled him, who had once forced him to kill his fellow comrades, who had once made him a threat to the planet he loved. He still had nightmares, but it came with an understanding that everyone should be given a chance to change. And the fact that Loki had indeed almost given up his life to save Thor had made him a hero and the hawkeye had thought maybe the God of Lies did deserve a chance to unfold the truth that he believes in.

"I already informed Agent Romanoff. She is on her way" Vision informed the others. His eyes were focused on Wanda. A look of weariness was too evident on her face and he was concerned.

The smell of magic rippled in the air, a second later they knew the reason for such a change. Loki re appeared with Tony. The billionaire was in a shock, almost mumbling that he should strengthen the security system back at home.

"Tony-" The Captain started, ready to apologise and to justify his acts. But the inventor wouldn't hear any and gave a look of disbelief towards Loki.

"I see you don't have the strange bug man with you, your new best friend. Oh and where is the one who crushed my mother's neck?" Stark asked, his eyes were still heavy with rim of red defining his lack of sleep. He refused to close his lids, he could only hear his mother's cry when he slips in to the dreams.

Wanda frowned.

"Tony, please." She begged. His eyes softened.

He really didn't want to lock them up in a cell with a device that would rob them off their energy, it came as a news to him and he would have freed them all in a minute. But the loss of his was more and it had blinded him momentarily.

"Tony, I was under a mind control when Loki decided to barge in and make us kneel down like he was a God- No offence buddy" Clint started.

"None taken, but I am a God, you silly human"

"- and what would you have done if I had killed one of your friends, or your parents? I can understand the devastation, but the guilt is enormous. I am sorry for whatever happened man, but please, stop treating us like enemies for saving a man who had done sins when he was not himself"

"I need some time" Stark said and avoided the gazes of his fellow avengers.

"Oh, I can see the need to hug and cry Steve. But stop making goo goo eyes at Tony" Natasha came in with a smile in her face.

"Don't talk to me Widow. You lied to me" Stark said and turned away. Wanda had to bite her lips to stop the threatening giggle.

It didn't go unnoticed by certain God. He wanted to hear her merriment, her giggle, her little laugh that would make him feel all the more light.

"How is the green guy hunt going on?" Tony asked, still avoiding the apologising look of Captain.

"I may have narrowed down the location" Natasha informed, earning a small smile from the billionaire.

"I say, let him go" Loki said. It's not like he hated the big green guy, it was that Loki never liked him in the first place.

' _Puny God'_ The voice was still lingering in the rims of his ears and he flinched.

There was a small giggle from the woman beside him. The one that had managed to look past the barrier that he had so strongly erected. He rolled his eyes.

"Woman, stop testing my patience" He gritted and her laugh ceased.

"The name is Wanda" She stressed and he gave her a look of smug.

"Like I care, woman. I do not wish to remember any names of weaklings" He repeated and her eyes had a glee.

"Puny God" She stated.

"What?" Steve had asked, his gaze shifted back to the adopted Asgardian clad in green and black.

"Nothing" Loki said, his eyes daring her to spill even a word.

She took the challenge with her chin held high.

"PUNY GOD" She shouted and bit her lower lip from giving a loud laugh that was edging.

"Oh, JARVIS had once told me that Hulk had called you that when he have you a slam" Stark snorted and joined Wanda in her laugh.

A second rolled by and there was a roar of laughter from every avenger. Steve was really trying to be a gentleman, biting the insides of his cheeks, but he did give out a light at the end.

"Its not that funny, you mortals" Loki said, his tone too deep. He gave a piercing look at everyone except the man with the mind stone. The android had a high sense of control and gave a small smile, nothing that would make the God feel down.

But strangely Loki felt a wave of relief flowing in his veins, to see then have a laugh with a cost to his pride. But nevertheless he was happy, though he obviously didn't show that. He would rather roll and freeze in hell, than to show them even the barest of his thoughts. Being a good guy would always make them to expect good and he really did doubt on his worthiness to live up to such expectations.

The laugh had died down, and Loki had hid his relief with a roll of his eyes. There was a muffled rumble from the skies above with lines of electric bolt streaking across the heaven. A thunder, a loud boom, salvos of blue light and then a shudder in the Earth was felt. Loki knew that his brother was one to be dramatic, but it did amuse him like always to witness the arrival.

There was a familiar hum of the overused metal hammer, and a flutter of red cape.

"Thor" Loki greeted with a smile.

"Brother. It's good to see you here. Heimdall must have known that I was coming here with a grave news to have you sent to Midgard" Thor stated, the echo of his voice hadn't end but Loki's smile had disappeared all together.

"No, brother, I came here with a different purpose. What is it that you are burdened with?" The youngest Asgardian asked his big brother with a worry sewed in his face.

"Avengers, the Earth is in a grave danger" Thor said and there was another rumble from the abyss above, a distant war cry as a lament for the tear in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

He should have known, the present years of peace shouldn't have made him to linger around in s majestic bliss, to lie down and dream among the colourful butterflies in his mother's gardens.

But then, it wasn't' a surprise to hear that Thanos would do anything to please Death herself, he would hunt across the abyss, to the corners of the universe, even in the pit of black holes to search for that one planet that he would reign, only to present it to the lady of Death as his symbol of love.

"I heard from our royal spies scattered across different realms that Thanos is in search of a certain blue planet", Thor had said, his eyes bearing the heavy burden, his shoulders drooped as if they were tired from all the lifting of Mjolnir.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that he is in search of Earth" Vision said, causing a much needed ripple of calmness in the ether, giving sprouts of hope and light to settle the sudden looming darkness in the room.

Loki did know. He knew that the universe had so many blue planets, the shades of blue weren't something that is so rare in the realms, but then to be honest, he also knew for a fact that there isn't any world as majestic and mesmerizing as the Midgard itself. The world itself may head caused him a lot of troubles, but he knew that the azure planet is the one that shaped in. sculptured and filled the little crevices in his heart with warmness and a bit of love.

He could see the distress in the faces of his so called friends, a dread of worry licked the eyes of the beautiful woman, the one he had embarrassingly grown fond off in a matter of handful minutes. 

"Worry not fellow warriors, the source isn't an authenticated one. I would have known if such a search is made across the realms." Loki said, hoping to dear Odin that his voice had enough demeanor to control the pungent worry that was bleeding in the room.

It indeed brought a moment of peace in the abode and so Loki ignored the puzzled look from Thor. He craved for a private talk with his blonde brother, just to stand in tiptoes, to give a smack on his brother's head for being too oblivious about the human race.

Such a blatant truth would only cause rivers of chaos and at times, Loki wondered as to how the Allfather was a bit too sure that Thor would make a great ruler.

"Wow, is it just me or one of the most amazing re-unions just turned in to the most awkward one?" Tony chuckled and the Captain gave an annoyed head shake at the inventor. A ribbon of fondness blurred Roger's face as he saw the smirk in the inventor's face. The moments like these were the ones that made him realise how truly blessed he was, to have a friend who would always have his back, even though there are rifts that keep them apart, even though there are differences in the opinions they harbor, even though they fight tooth and nail, even though the bleed under each other's mistake, these are the moments that erase all those pains.

A sense of lightness entered and it was all like a feather that floats in the warm summer breeze. And then the moment was effectively ruined.

"So, I heard that the man of Iron and the righteous man had a fit. Who won?" Thor asked, beaming like a gallon of sunshine.

~.~.~.~

"You shouldn't have" Thor whined like a wounded puppy when they were walking downstairs to have a snack.

"What do you possibly expect me to do, Thor?" Loki huffed.

It had taken every ounce of Loki's practice patience to not conjure a magic that would turn Thor in to a golden retriever. Instead he had rolled his eyes and smacked his brother's head.

"I didn't know that it was such a sensitive topic. And, how is it that you question the credibility of the news that I carry?" Thor asked again.

"Brother, at times like this you do test my nerves. The humans deserve some kind of peace. It would go really unwell if we were to waltz in and announce a looming possible monstrous reign over them." Loki whispered.

"That does make sense, little brother. But then, hiding such kind of a truth would only yield a maddening chaos in the end"

"I am well aware of the consequences. Let us stay behind for a few more days, make them understand the workings of Thanos and study the strategies of various armies that would possibly join forces with him" Loki said, his voice reduced to a tone of hush. He still doesn't believe in the inventor, the man had abilities to listen to their conversation from the formless voice that hangs around somewhere in the air, above their heads.

"That does make sense Loki. I am happy to see you bestowing your concern on them." Thor said, with a bit of glint edging in the corners of his cerulean eyes.

"Oh, nonsense. I enjoy a challenge. You do know that brother" He said, brushing of the hint of tease nestled in his brother's voice. Honestly, Loki never knew that his brother could find out all those subtle differences that stay well hidden within him.

"I do know brother. I also do know about your fondness for brunettes" He said and smirked, causing Loki to choke and turn red.

"He does?" Tony came in from nowhere, apparently, the migardians spend their nights listening to the meaningless conversations and invest their time to learn the affairs of Loki's private life.

"I do not" He defended, a pitiful attempt to regain his pride, because, well, he is God.

So.

End of discussion.

"Oh, so Thor, do you think he likes Wanda?" the billionaire asked, his face drenched in a bucket of smugness.

And he knew that this was all Karma sneaking up behind his back to pull his leg and there was Odin and Heimdall laughing somewhere at the specks of pink that coloured his cheek, but he did all the prayings in his heart, hoping that his brother would defend his honour.

"You mean the one with the long hair and scarlet attire? I do think so, my friend. The way my brother's eyes sparkle like a freshly lawned grass when she is near, I do think he is well smitten. I can't wait to tell mother about this. She would be thrilled" Thor went on, his face radiant like a sun, like the floors of Asgard and all Loki wanted to do was to punch him right on his nose.

~.~.~

As the night swept in, the hall of their abode harboured thoughts of troubled ones. This, Loki understood well enough. The worry in the air was a bit too thick that night, and even the moon in its all glory failed to lull the troubled souls in to her lap of dreams.

What he didn't expect was the lady in black with fire as her mane, to sulk in the shadows of dark.

"Leave me be, Loki" She whispered, a cry to be left alone was something he is well experienced with, but would never recommend to a heavy heart that searches for at least an ounce of warmth.

"Huh, what even makes you think that I would be reduced so low to even keep you a company, mortal" He spits out. Not that he hates the woman, but his brain does spew the words of ice when his heart starts to melt a bit. An inbuilt self-defense, a mechanism that he keeps well in place to make sure that he isn't reduced to an emotional fool, like his brother.

"Nice" She said and moved.

"The green one.."

"What about him" Natasha turned, a small hope flickered in her eyes and the prince of Asgard would have toyed with the emotions that were being spilled, but then, he has changed now and so he sighed.

"He is headed towards the forest in the what you Migardians call as Africa" Loki whispered, a bit shocked at his own tenderness. It's not often that one could expect the God of mischief to let down his guard, open his heart, and show a side of his that only very few handful of people had witnessed in the centuries before.

The strong warrior had a moment, with flames of hope igniting in her heart. Loki could even feel the presence of light swirling in her soul when he closed his eyes.

Okay. So, that happened and it was a bit out of character for him to help a damsel in distress. He was just plainly happy that there was no one else to see him play a role of cupid in the lives of his fellow soldiers.

Only, Odin had other plans.

Of course.

When had he and the God of all had seen eye to eye? The fate loves to make him squirm and the time has his own laugh with maybe a drink in its hand to watch the once evil god to feel suffocated.

A minute ago, Natasha had given him a smile and returned to her office, (to organize a search party for the green guy, of course) and he almost bit his tongue when he saw a flash of red vapours dancing in the corner,

And he was a little late in conjuring his head gear.

"That was nice" She said, a smile playing coy in her lips, her lashes smudged over her cheeks and the lights that hung around had enough audacity to cast a glowy kiss in the little dimple that bloomed across her jaws.

"When will you learn that it is a punishable offence to peek in to the heads of royal blood?" He asked, firmly ignoring the tiny flutter of butterflies in the ring of his navel.

"When you cast a spell of punishment on me" She whispered, the light in her eyes danced, and his brain oozed out all those words of poetry that lay buried in the golden library of Asgard. Those little lines that littered in her lips, he wanted to collect them all and treasure, to immortalize her smile, only to release them to the world when it is short of sunshine and moonlight.

The smile she had, it made him to kneel down and kiss her feet, to tear open his vein and spill all those red in to the pages as a fine song for her.

He did the next best thing though, he opened his palm, a wisp of green ribbons criss crossed with a smoke, only to reveal a green petaled rose with its tip kissed red.

She took them, her fingers caressed the edges, the petals shimmered in her palm, a streak of blush bathed her cheek and it took everything in him to not trace those delicious trial it left behind. And in that moment, he knew that he would fight even the goddess of death, he would duel Thanos hand in hand, reign over the universe and guard the little blue plant to keep this red angel alive for the years to come.

~.~.~

A/N: It's been over a year and I apologise for it. Leave your thoughts behind. Thanks : )


End file.
